1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to vehicle racing, race tracks, and vehicle guidance systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Racing a vehicle on a race track can be a challenging activity. It can require precise control of the vehicle in order to minimize lap times and prevent accidents. When approaching a turn, for example, the steering, throttling, and braking may all need to be precisely timed. Many drivers, particularly inexperienced drivers, may have difficulty achieving this precise timing.